


Suddenly: Powers!

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Saiyuki
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Suddenly Powers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for my "Suddenly: Powers!" square and also a sequal to the Reincarnation square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly: Powers!

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you asked for the story of Hakkai and Gojyo waking up, and I'm awful and am doing it backwards. Here's Hakkai waking up. I'm still waffling about on Gojyo's awakening.

Ron was not too thrilled to be back at Hogwarts, the drama of his awakening and subsequent recognition as an adult by the ministry didn’t mean he has done with his schooling. And if he wanted to keep his family happy, he needed to at least sit his OWLs. So here he was, Fifth year at Hogwarts, in DADA, listening to this complete and total MORON tell them that they didn’t need defensive magic and should just call the Aurors when trouble hit. Gods and Goddesses but this bitch needed to go. 

His musings on just what he was going to do about Umbridge were interrupted when a pulse of something rippled the air. Turning his head to look at the source, dread filling his belly at the Familiar feel of it, his eyes fell on Harry Potter.

“oh shit,” he whispered.

Even as the transformation took place he was up and moving, snapping at people to -Clear the Damn Room! Now, Gods Damn It!- Scrambling for his bag and the lacquered wooden case inside, he cursed in every language he knew. He had known something like this would happen, but how in the Hells had-

Hand closing on the box he pulled it free, ignoring the Ministry pit-bull's demands for order. The latch opened and he snatched up three simple silver cuffs. Moving to Harry’s side, doing his best to ignore the trailing vines and the sharp claws his best friend was now sporting, he said, “Harry? You in there man?”

The reply was… not in English. It was, in fact, the Shangri La dialect of Mandarin. Ladies and gents, Cho Gonou, the darker aspect of Cho Hakkai’s mind, was in the driver’s seat. Fuck. 

He kept himself between his best friend and everyone else in the room, other teachers having been alerted to the strange pulse of magic in the DADA classroom. He kept a constant stream of chatter in the old tongue from that far distant past. ~Easy Gonou. You know me, I won’t try to harm you. I’m not that stupid man.~

~Gojyo?~ came the soft whisper.

~Yeah, it’s me. I have your limiters right here, okay?~

~You… look different…~

~Yeah, we’ll need beer, tea, smokes, and a few hours to go over everything that’s happened.~

~That bad is it?~ came the slightly amused tone as he accepted the ear cuffs. With each slid over skin, more of the yokai power was locked away. Claws and fangs receded, vines fading. And all too soon he was once more in human form.

“Mister Weasly. Just what is going on here?” came the harsh, demanding voice of Prof. McGonagall.

“Something that… shouldn’t have happened. Hakkai? You with us man?”

“I… believe so. Gojyo? Why are we-“

Ron Weasely heaved a sigh. Yeah this was not going to be fun. “We died. We reached the fortress in the west, faced off against an army of Yokai, and we died. I can only assume that it worked, the world isn’t being ruled by a man eating demon lord. But you and I fell before the others reached the bitch calling the shots.”

“Reincarnation then?”

“Yep. A certain person showed up after I woke up and gave me your limiters, and a few other things. Said I’d need them all too soon.”

“The power of the Thousand Slayer… shouldn’t still be mine. I died. That form, that body held the power. So how?”

“No idea. I looked it up, after you, there hasn’t been a new Thousand Slayer since… well that ass of a general we ran into on the journey west. There aren’t that many people who can manage something like that, let alone someone driven enough or just flat out crazy enough to do it.”

“Or both.”

Gojyo laughed. “Or both.”

With a nod Ron helped his best friend up and they turned to face the assembled teachers. This would take a while to explain, and Ron needed to get Harry to the Ministry to be officially tested and registered as soon as possible. It would, at the very least, ensure his friend would never be controlled by anyone ever again.

end


End file.
